Without You
by Huntress God
Summary: Night is scary without you Zemyx hints of akuroku kinda dark


Night an endless night it surrounded me grabbed me and didn't let go not since _he_ left for that damn mission to Castle Oblivion. "Demyx are you okay?"I wanted to scream at Roxas that no I was not okay but when I looked into his eyes I saw mirrored hurt pain and endless night he'd lost Axel "I'm fine me and Zexy were just really good friends but like Mansex says get over it right?"I realized my words sounded fake, but he seemed to let it slide at least for now he smiled waved and walked away. Night still covered me but it wasn't the beautiful night you should me no it's the scary night full of nightmares and fear and none of your face or your rare smiles. _Flashback _ _"Zexy please help me make cookies for Roxy please" my face instantly becoming a pleading pout. I watched _as_ his deep blue almost silver eyes looked up from the book propped in his hands_ _you sighed, but nodded none the less "Fine Demyx but no fooling around k?" I slammed my head up and down eager to make Roxy his present but a twinkling sound hit my ears and I looked up to Zexion smiling like a real whole face grin "You're so adorable"_ Tears rolled down my face at the memory of when Zexy first smiled "Zexion come back please I need you come back" my face cracked into long throat ripping sobs "Please I need you so much I loved you and you left. ZEXY COME BACK!" my voice echoed in the dark night ringing lightly in my ears. "I love you I love you don't you love me to?" I only faintly noticed it had started to rain had I done that in my fury and pain probably. "Demyx? Is that you?" that voice I know that voice that's Zexion's but he's dead. "You're not real your just my imagination you died there weren't any survivors" I looked up at my imagination even though I was going to regret it later but now looking at him my "heart "told me for know it was ok because there he stood like an angel his slate hair covering one of his silvery blue eyes the creamy color of his skin glowed in the moon light but none reached me "Z-z-Zexion you're..I thought but you why?" He smiled down at me and held out his palm to grasp mine "Because I love you my melodious nocturne I always did even in death I loved you" his smile was warm and gentle and his arms were around me almost deluding me that he was real but I knew better. "Then why'd you leave if you loved me you would have stayed you would-"his lips cut off what I was going to say but I didn't care this was Zexion _my_ Zexy so I attacked his lips with fierce hunger. The passion of having him here his lips on mine made all the pain and anger melt away nothing mattered but Zexion and making sure he stayed right here with me "Zexion no more leaving you're staying right here were you belong go it?" he nodded quickly and my lips moved to his neck kissing it gently then sinking my teeth in "DEMYX!" his scream echoed through the night but I held my head there as his screams became soft whimpers "demy I have to leave I can't be here not anymore" I nodded softly and pulled away from his neck and instead placed my head on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through my hair. "Take me with you to the next life where we can stay together please take me with you I can't stand this endless night" at my words he pulled back and looked up at me "Death over life?" "No, it's you over life which I'll pick any day" he nodded smiled and all of a sudden shooting pain erupted in me but his eyes still held me. "Sleep Demyx it'll be okay soon I promise" Zexy no it's okay now here with you being held by you killed by you loved by you for eternity and more. "Zex...xx...io….n I…I… lov...e you" he just held me tighter and soon all I saw was a beautiful black inky night "Zex it's back the beauty in night you brought it back" I gasped out through the last bits of air in my lungs he just smiled more and clung tighter "Demyx you sound like your high or drunk or something just stay still and don't speak" but his words fell on deaf ears for I kept chattering on and on for nearly a half hour but never in that time did he leave. "Zexy I'm ready" I gasped out my lungs clenching painfully he nodded smile lost "I have to go but I'll be on the other side" he said as he faded into the night "_Search for the answers I knew all along I lost myself, we all fall down never the wiser of what I've become alone I stand, a broken man all I have is one last chance I won't turn my back on you take my hand, drag me down if you fall then I will too and I can't save what's left of you sing something new, I have nothing left I can't face the dark without you-" _my soft voice echoed as I sang to my Zexion but now I was finding it way to hard to breath and my vision was blurred and all I could feel was rain and cold all I could here was my labored breathing. This is the end dying without ever finding my heart but yet I got Zexion and that was heart enough for me. "Zexy you're my heart my soul my everything take anything you want from me I love you" I just barely managed to gasp out the words as I faded into the night.


End file.
